Naruto's Vocaloids
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Naruto was entrusted with secrets, information implanted into his mind. Now, with his code as a ninja broken, Naruto decides to live his life another way... become MASTER. Bring back the Vocaloids.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Vocaloids**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Naruto or Vocaloid. 'Nuff said. I had a bit of a falling out with some former friends who I thought I could trust. I am moving on, and yes I will continue writing. It's after all, my passion. I'll admit I was inspired partly by **Zagger the Bloody Angel**'s _Steel Angels and a Blonde_, but I have always wondered what if it was Vocaloids instead of the Angels and of course going down a different path. Well this is my story so... I'm going to do that right now.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Jiraiya never knew why, or what has happened since leaving Naruto in the care of one of his oldest and most trusted contacts in his Spy Network. When he found out when he returned a week after, Naruto had definitely changed, that much he could see upon looking at the boy. And his old friend had finally succumbed to his age and passed on, plus his entire house mysteriously vanished. But Jiraiya thought it was best if Naruto kept hold of the large scroll he wore strapped to the back of his waist like that one girl did who had such a fetish for all things sharp and pointy. He hoped that Naruto's funk would go away as soon as they reached the village. And of course, seeing a giant large red toad jumping giant leaps and then dropping down at the front gates is one hell of a way to say "WE'RE HOME!"

Naruto jumps off Gamabunta's head with a bit of a smile, feeling home once again, as the two Chunnin who also helped Tsunade in her office at times were secretly glad the blonde whiskered boy... No... Wait, the young man was finally home with Jiraiya-sama. He certainly looked older. Naruto however in the past two weeks since arriving home and leaving old Jijii-sensei on his deathbed, had the time to finally filter all this information that was suddenly thrusted right into his mind by an unknown and unnamed jutsu technique. One thought was all but going through his mind: get Vocaloid Units online. So he headed into the village once the doors opened and Gamabunta poofed away.

"Jiraiya-sama... is Naruto okay?" asked one of the Chunnin guard, Izumo.

"The boy... changed... that's for sure," the Sannin replied, before he left to go see Tsunade again.

Naruto took great care in using his gained ninja training to avoid everyone. He even refused to go to Ichiraku Ramen. When night had fallen, Naruto finally left his hiding spot and headed to where his old home would be, only to be met with a surprise: the lot was barren and empty, and there was a hole that showed where the basement once was. Naruto was glad actually for this, as he finally unstrapped the scroll on his back, activated the Fuuinjutsu seals, and then tossed the giant scroll into the pit, and watched as in the darkness and under no explanations of ninja smoke, Jijii-sensei's house emerged in the lot. He smiled softly, before looking up to the skies.

Vocaloid will return, sensei, he thought, wishing his thought can reach the old man in heaven. The door before him soon opens with a silent parting of the double glass doors, and he walks into the house that once belonged to Jijii-sensei, but was now given to him. Along with the house were all the secrets that Naruto now burdened with, other than the Kyuubi. As he entered the home, the doors behind him seal shut, and then the windows take a bit of a dimmed look, while he heads to the elevator in the house. Using the information implanted into his mind, the blonde Jinchuuriki enters a lab that occupied the basement now. He made a reminder to have water systems linked from the nearby lake. As he inserts a passcode that came to his mind, he enters the main lab, where cryogenic tanks occupy a wall, containing human figures.

"Welcome Crypton-sama. Do you wish to view the status today?"

"Activate Override Security Encryption," Naruto speaks up, and the AI of the computer detected Naruto, and promptly began to do so, first by revealing several cables hooked to a helmet.

/FLASHBACK/

"I know it hurts Naruto," whispers the old man, "but I can not live much longer. I need you to carry on my legacy now. My boy, when you have the time... use the information I has passed to you to bring back the Vocaloids."

And the old man sits back in his bed, coughing up a bit of blood as Naruto continued to squirm on the floor, gripping his head and screaming his throat raw.

/END FLASHBACK/

Naruto opened his eyes as the helmet popped off his head, and his eyes glazed briefly before color and life fills them again. He never again wished to experience such pain. During that brief moment, the computer had fully registered Naruto as Jijii-sensei's appointed successor, and has made a memory backup of his mind.

"C-computer?"

"Yes Naruto-sama?" the computer AI replies.

"Prepare a Shell for me, and start the activation of the Units. It's time I do what Jijii-sensei asked of me and bring them back into life once again."

"Their souls have been transferred into electronic data, and most fo their memories have been preserved for many years, Naruto-sama," the AI responds, "their bodies have been de-aged to the years of their activation, and will require a month maximum before all Units can go online."

"And of my Shell incase I meet an unfortunate accident?"

"I am uploading emergency protocols into the Vocaloid Units, to proceed with protocol should Naruto-sama's life forfeit. The creation of a Shell also requires a month of work, from start of cell growth and manipulation, to process of metallurgy process to create a durable human body with cybernetic components with cyborg aspects and affinities."

Naruto had a slight puzzled look on his face. The AI explains.

"In other words, the Shell acts as a human, feel like a human, works as a human, and can even reproduce as a human, only the Shell has metal properties that grant increase resistance to injuries. All Vocaloid Units have in one time been human, but have gone through the process Crypton-sama called Vocalization. Their souls and minds uploaded to Shells created by Crypton-sama, and the same falls to you should emergency protocol be issued."

"I see," Naruto said, and nods, "go with the plan... I'm just going to take a look at who've I'm now responsible for..."

The AI goes silent as it processes with the orders given, while Naruto looked into the first status tank. It was larger than most, because it held two human bodies. They were in teen years, possibly early teen years. Both have blonde hair, and were identical to one another aside from gender. He did not blush, since they were naked. In fact, with each tank he passed, he looked at the other Vocaloid Units. They were all bare of clothing. They all wore masks that pumped oxygen into their systems, and connected to wires that supplied whatever they needed, and monitors on each tank displaying their status, and showing they were still indeed alive but just in a process of cryogenic sleep. If he did not have any of this information planted within his mind, he would have never understood any of this. Some were in their teenage years, others looked older... he would soon fall asleep in the office chair in front of the computer's large screen, having watched data scroll through various windows that open and close.

And as the morning sun rises to greet the early risers, the building would be surrounded by what looked like an energy barrier. And this would no doubt attract attention.

* * *

**Well... there is a bit of a Vocaloid reference here. It's the alternative Kokoro video, where Rin as a scientist sealed herself away from the outside world. This happens to Naruto, only unlike Rin, he is not sick. The Vocaloids that appear in this would be the usual mainstream Japanese Vocaloids: Meiko, Kaito, Miku, the Kagamines, Luka, Gakupo, and Gumi. So... think I can pull this one off? Tell me~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's Vocaloids**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Naruto or Vocaloid. 'Nuff said. I had a bit of a falling out with some former friends who I thought I could trust. I am moving on, and yes I will continue writing. It's after all, my passion. I'll admit I was inspired partly by **Zagger the Bloody Angel**'s _Steel Angels and a Blonde_, but I have always wondered what if it was Vocaloids instead of Steel angels. Well this is my story so... I'm going to do that right now. Appologies around for late updates, but I have been terribly sick. I still got this coughing problem and it's been starting to affect my health overall. I'm still writing, but please bear wiht me until I am no longer ill.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"But Jijii-sensei," Naruto whispered, "you can't die..."

"I'm finally nearing the end of my life, Naruto-kun," the old man whispered, "I lived such a long and fulfilling life. I have even seen the Second Great Shinobi War and lived to tell about it, getting caught up between two warring fronts by mere accident. This body just cannot go on much longer."

"But why?"

"Life is life, Naruto. Death is merely part of life," said the old man, "and you will eventually accept it. However, my Naruto-kun... I would wish to give you something. You see, I have taught you much about Fuuinjutsu, that you recognize the one outside the front door. That shall transform my weird house as you call it into chakra-like energy that shall in henceforth, be sealed away into a carrying scroll. And also, I wish to be buried under the Sakura tree in the back."

Naruto only nodded. "Of course, Jijii-sensei."

"And... I wish to give you this... on my deathbed... my secret." He slowly lifted his hand, and it began to give of a gentle aura, before condensing towards his index and middle finger, as he taps Naruto's forehead rather hard. But in this split second, Naruto's eyes bulged from their sockets, as wave upon wave of information suddenly assaulted his brain. He convulsed and collapsed.

"I know it hurts Naruto," whispers the old man, "but I can not live much longer. I need you to carry on my legacy now. My boy, when you have the time... use the information I has passed to you to bring back the Vocaloids."

And the old man sits back in his bed, coughing up a bit of blood as Naruto continued to squirm on the floor, gripping his head and screaming his throat raw.

"Please forgive me Naruto for burdening you with my legacy," Jijii-sensei whispers.

Then Naruto's eyes snap open as he jolted out of his chair. He found himself wearing his lab coat, and his glasses were askew, which he repositions back on again.

"Jijii-sensei," Naruto whispered, his heart aching.

=0=0=

Many shinobi by the time the clock rolled to 11 in the morning would be outside the new apartment complex. Several Jounin, Chunnin, some of Naruto's friends who have made Chunnin status (all but him, with Neji and Lee being Jounin status), and of course Tsunade and Jiraiya would be outside, gathering together. As a matter of fact, it would be a month since the discovery of the new lot having suddenly erected itself into Naruto's old house lot.

A month ago, one civilian saw the house and immediately called fro ANBU, but ANBU were unable to penetrate the barrier that surrounded it. Fuuinjutsu by Jiraiya once he was called din due to Naruto suddenly disappearing would unable to find any way of undoing this strange energy barrier. What was even stranger was it gave of no chakra whatsoever. And so, eventually, the house was left alone, yet on constant watch by shifting ANBU teams, until today that is.

The fact that so many would suddenly show up is because the barrier gave off a low pulse-like hum which was heard in the village, before the barrier dissolved like fragments of glass, disintegrating like particles of dust. In this one month frame, Naruto was missing since his return, but only one person had a hunch that the cause for this strange building's sudden appearance was due to Naruto, and if there was anything about Naruto that his friends knew: he could make the impossible become possible.

But they never knew that Naruto had changed in this one month and following weeks since acquiring Jijii-sensei's memories. He knew that the world he once thought was nothing more than something built after an unknown tragedy that gripped the planet, and eventually changed it into what he now was born into. His code that he created for himself he could no longer follow. But now his new code was to live his own life, and on that morning when the time limit expired for their activations, he decided to undo the sealing of the home he has now become acquainted with. You may wonder how Naruto got along with water supply. Well, the AI managed to link the house to the water system of the village.

Anyway, we go back to the outside, where Naruto was looking at the many people that crowded the front steps. "Aurora, go greet them," Naruto commands the AI.

The AI responds with a, "Yes, Naruto-sama," before Naruto is left alone again, as he prepares to get the required outfits and clothes for the Vocaloids as the time draws closer to their reactivation and release from cryogenic sleep.

Outside...

"Okay, so you all know what to do then?" Tsunade commands her ninjas.

"Welcome to the Crypton Mansion," responds the female computerized vie, causing everyone to immediately defend themselves.

The doors open for them. "Please wait in the lobby while Naruto-sama leaves the laboratory. Today is the rebirth of the Vocaloids, so feel free to greet the Vocaloids as they awaken. Have a nice day."

"Voca... loid?" Kakashi spoke slowly, not truly understanding the word.

"Naruto... why is he involved in all of this mess?" Tsunade sighed, mumbling about troublesome blonde bakas as she decides to enter the strange household/mansion, while still on guard.

The other Jounin follow their Hokage, as they do have to protect her in what they know was an unknown place, when they heard the doors open to the side, and out steeps the blonde baka that Tsunade pegged. Uzumaki Naruto: wearing a pair of reading glasses, has a mug filled with a steaming brown liquid (coffee), and wore regular brown pants, a white t-shirt, and he wore a lab coat. Plus he also wore slippers on his feet as he sipped his coffee.

"Naruto-sama, your guests have arrived," spoke the same female voice that once again put them on the edge. Naruto merely looks up and nods, "I have also prepared your daily breakfast."

"Good, good," he responds, and walks into a hallway leading from the main lobby of the weird mansion.

"Naruto! Where the hell are you going?" Tsunade yelled at her adoptive son.

"I'm going to eat baa-chan," he responded, disappearing around the bend.

"DON'T CALL ME OLD!" she immediately retorts, causing a few to sweatdrop.

"Hehe... well that IS Naruto for ya," Jiraiya said with a chuckle, before he is introduced to Tsunade's fist as she rushes off after Naruto, and Sakura followed the Hokage. Soon... Naruto's close friends and the few Jounin-senseis followed while the others remained in the lobby, afraid to even go down the unknown hallway. Jiraiya was left unconscious on the lobby floor.

Inside the dining room, in his seat on the large table was Naruto, with his drink set on the table. He was eating a large egg cheese omelet with bell peppers, ground sausage, onions, and diced tomatoes. He had a toasted cinnamon raisin bagel smeared with cream cheese on the side of his plate, with two sausage links, one half-bitten into. Kakashi with his keen eye spied the glowing glass square that was hovering just off to the right of Naruto, but his eyes were scrolling, as if he was reading something off the clear floating glass. Then before their eyes the "glass" vanished.

"Good morning honored guests," Naruto greets with a kind smile and slight twinkling of his cerulean eyes.

* * *

**Second chapter up... review if you like to. Again, sorry for being sick, but just can't help it. Life can throw curve balls at you, and this curve ball left me with a bad cold and chronic coughing.**


End file.
